Mounting brackets are widely used to mount traffic signals, such as traffic lights, street signs, or other traffic control devices, to a variety of traffic posts. The size and type of traffic post is largely dictated by the application, for example, a large diameter post may be used to support an overhead sign above a highway, while a smaller diameter post may be used to support a pedestrian traffic signal adjacent a roadway.
The wide variety of posts presents a challenge to the design of a mounting bracket capable of accommodating a variety of traffic posts. Cables have been used to attach mounting brackets to traffic posts as a way of accommodating a wider range of posts, using a single mounting bracket. However, tightening cables on known mounting brackets to secure the mounting bracket in place on the post requires both hands or specialized tools to prevent the cable from twisting when a nut is tightened on the end thereof. Often, a worker installing a mounting bracket will need one hand to hold the mounting bracket in place on the post while tightening the cables.
Accordingly, there is a need for a traffic signal mounting bracket capable of accommodating a wide range of traffic posts. Further, there is a need for a traffic signal mounting bracket that may be tightened on a traffic post with one hand.